Hoping for a heartbeat
by MaryElizabeth2010
Summary: Ginny Potter was supposed to get married to Harry and eventually have alot of beautiful children. That's what the Weasley family was known for was repopulating the Earth of little ones right? But for some women the journey is alot more heartbreaking than other's- They are just hoping the next one will have a heartbeat.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**A/N: Hello everyone!****  
****I really hope you enjoy it. This is my first Ginny/Harry and I hope I do a good job. Thank you for even opening the link to read it ;)**

I knew I fancied Harry James Potter from the first time I laid eyes on him. I knew then that it would always be him, only him.  
I can never forget the day I first saw him at King's Cross Station. I was ten years of age and his green eyes and messy jet black hair had me mesmerized.  
Mum would catch me drawing pictures of my imaginary future with him which contained at least three children, a beautiful home, and a happily ever after like the many witches and wizards in the children's books my mother read to me every single night.  
She would ask me who that was and I would giggle and run away to my room to stash the hundredth stick figure picture of him in my box chest at the edge of my twin sized bed where she never would find out. But I think she knew all along.  
Since I was her only girl, she tried to spoil me with all girl stuff but the funny thing was that I was not girly at all. While other little girls would play with dolls, I was one to play Quidditch out in the yard with my six brothers, getting scrapes and bruises on my knees and not making a fuss about it.  
I would push mum's hand away when she tried to put makeup on me and she would get angry when we had parties or huge Weasley weddings and I wouldn't let her touch me. But I would let her put a little makeup on me whenever I knew Harry was about to come over and that made her suspicions escalate further.  
When Harry saved me from the arms of death in the Chamber of Secrets during my first year at Hogwarts, I thought he was my hero; my knight in shining armor; my prince charming who had come to sweep me off my feet. My obsession with him kept growing and I spent the first years of my preteen life silently watching him. Every time he would come over to the Burrow, I would blush and hide. But gradually I started to come out and get to know who he was.  
Mum started to ask then what was going on with me by the time the Yule Ball came around when I hoped he would ask me to the dance. But Neville beat him to it.  
I finally mustered up the courage to tell mum in a letter about my feelings for Harry, which were much more than just a crush.  
Mum understood completely. She said that dad had felt the exact same way about her all throughout their school days. He never gave up on her until she finally noticed him.  
I remember putting a smile on my face while dancing with Neville at the Yule Ball but watching for any indication Harry wanted to dance... he never asked me, instead I ended up dancing with a boy named Michael Corner who was in my year but in Ravenclaw. When Neville continued to dance with someone else, I ended up starting to fancy Michael a little for his good looks. After the rest of that night of flirting and getting to know one another we agreed to start dating. I wasn't about to ever ask Harry Potter to dance anyway, he was too busy getting ready for the TriWizard Cup and I was too scared to because I was afraid of rejection.  
My heart was broken in the next year, my fourth year, when Harry started courting Cho Chang. I started to despise her even though I was currently still 'dating' Michael Corner.  
I vaguely remember my little fourteen year old self running off to Hogsmeade to spy on Cho and Harry only to see them kiss for the first time on one of their dates and I ran back to Hogwarts to my dorm to cry into my pillow despite the fact that I had a boyfriend myself.  
I finally broke up with Michael after he kept constantly sulking that Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw after a game. He even went so far as to blame me for almost catching the snitch because I was seeker. He was completely immature and I didn't have time for that.  
Soon after Michael and I broke up, Harry and Cho broke up because she had been jealous apparently when Harry planned to meet Hermione in Hogsmeade on the same day they planned one of their dates. It also didn't help that her friend Marietta was the one who betrayed us and told Umbridge about our DA meetings and that didn't upset me by any means.  
Ever since my break up with Michael I tried to get over Harry because generally I felt there was no hope that the "Chosen One" would date a plain Weasley girl like myself. Red hair, too many freckles, too tom boyish, and too slender for any famous wizard to look at. Not to mention I am his best friend's only little sister so the thought of Harry even trying to date me was impossible. But I still hoped and continued to at least be friends with him.  
Between my classes I would spend many afternoons complaining to Luna by the Black Lake about how Harry didn't know I existed. I think even Luna of all people got a little annoyed... but she was the only one I ever told besides mum and she was a good listener, never judging.  
I thought a few times he might have looked at me, but you could never tell because he was so distracted with finding Voldemort back then. Even Cho and Harry got together my fourth year because of Voldemort who killed Cho's boyfriend Cedric!  
Harry was so connected to Voldemort then that it scared me sometimes after what happened to me in my first year. Sometimes in his eyes it looked like he was in a trance too like I was back then. Maybe I didn't really want to be with the Chosen One anymore?

Though when I saw how brave he was in the Department of Mysteries I fell in love all over again. And he had been impressed when he saw me defending with those spells against the Death Eaters that he had taught me. But another summer after that of endless longing passed and nothing proved to show for it...  
Dean Thomas asked me out in my fifth year on the day of my sixteenth birthday and I whole heartedly agreed.  
I was finally tired of treading behind famous Harry Potter hoping he would just look at me. I was tired of crying into my pillow at night over a stupid boy with beautiful green eyes and perfect personality.  
And that is when Harry finally looked at me...  
While in the Three Broomsticks one day in Hogsmeade with Dean I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in.  
Ron was going mad of course over me even being with a boy no matter who it was, Hermione was defending me as usual, and when I glanced up at Harry his eyes tore into mine like he was hurt. Did it hurt him seeing me with Dean? Was he seeing me for the first time after all these years? I of course pretended the exchange of eye contact didn't even happen and so did he. He probably forgot about it all anyway that day with the necklace Malfoy cursed Katie Bell with when she picked it up on the way back to Hogwarts.

Harry was always trying to solve something- always trying to save all of us. And I loved him for that but now I am currently with Dean Thomas whom I didn't even really like that much because he was always kind of rude to me. In fact sometimes his attitude reminded me of Draco Malfoy's. And also I just didn't quite like him because he wasn't Harry.  
To my surprise I could tell by the way Harry looked at me on Christmas break my fifth year that seeing me with Dean finally made him see me. I wondered why now of all times?  
I took the chance and started flirting with him... and that was the best thing I have ever done because then he started to notice me even more. I think he finally might have started to like me!  
I was terrified his life would be taken that night he ran after the Death Eaters in our pasture so I ran after him. I was not about to lose him because he finally noticed me that night! I was so terrified to face Bellatrix again and that disgusting werewolf Greyback but I had to do something to show Harry I was here, strong, and ready to help him.  
Later that same year after another Quidditch victory, Harry surprised me out of nowhere by kissing me in front of the whole Gryffindor Common Room- including my brother. Ron was a little upset for a while but got over it and finally Harry and I agreed to be some sort of a couple!  
Being with Harry all the time as a couple didn't happen for long and soon he was telling me next year he wouldn't be here, that we couldn't be together anymore right now because it was unsafe for me. He had to go save the wizarding world as usual and I couldn't be in the way apparently.  
I can't even begin to explain how scared I was when he left for this 'mission' Dumbledore gave him. The worst part about it was that he couldn't tell me where he was going and neither could my own brother or Hermione. I hated them all for it for a little while, but then I realized the importance of Harry needing to kill that horrible snake-faced monster. Otherwise, Voldemort would kill us all with just a few waves of his wand or through one of his Death Eater puppets.  
I was mostly furious because right when I finally got my Harry he was taken away from me and I screamed and cried almost every night again because I swore he would die on this mission. I started being depressed and although I faithfully went back to school and continued on with my daily life I started to secretly hate Dumbledore although I told no one. I was a very secretive person about my internal feelings anyway about people.  
But eventually Harry came home... we won the second wizarding war.  
We took a little while to get back together due to him dealing with his problems after all the death and destruction he witnessed and me and my family dealing with the death of my brother, Fred.  
We gave each other a little time after the war and it was worth it- we got back together six months later and after a happy year of dating he proposed to me in my favorite restaurant in downtown London after asking my father. We then got married a year afterwards.  
Everything was amazing with Harry.  
But when we got pregnant with our first child, a lot of heartbreak happened... things got difficult again and I almost went into a horrible depression where I would talk to no one. I couldn't produce children for Harry and my huge family- I was useless.  
And we are still there now... with no baby in our arms. 


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. :)  
Ginny is pregnant. But we all know from the title of the story it isn't going to go well. Right now she is completely shocked that she is actually pregnant... will she get excited or will it take a while for it to set in? Read on. Thanks for taking a moment to read my story! **

It was two weeks after my wedding day, Harry and I were now married. My dream since I was a little girl had come true.  
We had returned from our honeymoon a week ago and we had the time of our life at a beautiful beach in Brazil, somewhere I only dreamed of visiting until he made it possible.  
We had so much fun together, maybe even _too_ much fun...  
Since I finally started my period when I was sixteen, I had never been late once in my life. It was the twentieth of January, and I was officially a week late today. Not wanting to find out I pushed Hermione away at first when she insisted I take a muggle pregnancy test since it was the easiest way for someone to find out. I for sure didn't want to go to St. Mungo's to have ten Healers staring at me and take unnecessary diagnostic tests, besides Harry would be suspicious as to what is going on because of how protective he is of me. So finally I agreed to Hermione's begging...  
I entered the small muggle grocery store in downtown London. I found myself walking very quickly, praying that no one would even notice me there.  
My face was beat red like it always is when I am stressed, so much that I could feel the heat coming off of it even though the day outside was freezing cold and snowy. Much to my humiliation the door to the store clanged loudly and closed, announcing my presence there.  
An old curly headed woman who looked about sixty-five stood behind the cash-register, smiling warmly as I came closer. "May I help you my dear?"  
The lady was being very sweet but no one can help me with this. Only I put myself in this predicament and I don't think that I can get out. Well I would never do the unnecessary things to get out of it anyway. "No ma'am, thank you though. I know what I came for."  
"Let me know if you need anything then dear." The old woman said to me as she observed me walking quickly past her without another word. She had concern in her aged eyes and probably thought I was mad out of my mind.  
Hermione was the one who suggested I come to the closest muggle store she could think of. This particular one her parents and herself shopped at many times in the past and it was the first place that popped in her head. Luckily it was also the closest. She now sat waiting for me in her car, eagerly waiting for me to hurry and purchase what I need to so we could know the answer.  
I finally found the aisle I needed to go to. Which one did I need though? Did it matter? There were at least ten different brands. Is there one better than the other?

I grabbed the cheapest box I could find and walked to the woman at the front again, also grabbing a candy bar so I wouldn't look as obvious as I tried to hide the box from view of the other shoppers. I felt like a teenager with how nervous I was but I am a married woman, why am I so scared?  
_Maybe because you have a Quidditch career ahead of you! No_had_one_. _I ruined all that now!_I mentally lectured myself.  
To my relief the woman didn't ask questions even though I could tell her eyebrows were raised and her aging eyes looked at me questionably. She just scanned my purchases and whispered sweetly, "11.76 and you best put that coat on, and it is cold outside love. Don't want to give those beautiful rosy cheeks of yours frostbite!"  
I couldn't help but smile at how nice the elder woman was. And I realized in that moment I never even noticed how cold it was outside because the last thing I was currently thinking about was a coat.  
Taking out the muggle money Hermione had gave to me before we arrived; I took it out and paid the woman. And every second that passed my heart had started to beat even faster. Why didn't we just think to use protection?  
When I was finished paying my legs felt like jello as I walked back out to meet Hermione and sat heavily in her passenger seat, sighing as I buckled my seat belt.  
"When did Harry say he'd be home?" I asked Hermione, totally forgetting anything anyone had said to me today. I did not want Harry knowing a thing yet.  
"He said around dinner as usual Ginny." Hermione said with a slight giggle in her voice. This wasn't funny... she had no idea what I am going through even though she did her fair share of pregnancy tests in the past too.  
The car ride back to my house felt like it was an hour long even though our house was just a few blocks away.  
When I entered the house I looked around to make sure no one was there besides Hermione and I. Then I ran to the bathroom, having been holding my urine for three whole hours and basically busting by now.  
I opened the box and read the directions with shaky hands-  
_Hold stick under stream of urine for five seconds._

_Results will appear after two minutes…_  
I then did what the box told me to... it felt like it took forever.  
Not daring to look at what the test said right then I laid it down on our toilet room counter. What am I going to do if it says yes? Harry and I didn't want children at least for a little while. Well he did but I wanted to wait a bit. Blimey were we stupid!  
Then after five minutes of mentally comforting myself, I finally got the courage to look up at what the tiny stick said...  
There were_ two lines_.  
I looked at the paper and read every sentence again of the directions and information-  
_Two lines meant pregnant. One meant not pregnant._Fuck.  
I then dropped the stick out of my hands and it fell loudly to the hardwood floor with a bang.  
"Ginny? You okay? What does it say?" Hermione wondered annoyingly from the other side of the door. I am sure she has her head against the wood, just expecting me to blurt it out to her like it's something I am proud of.  
I guess I never get privacy in this place alone since they had to move in when Ron almost revealed magic to their last muggle landlord for winking at Hermione one day. My brother's temper, well, you can't get any worse than that.  
When I didn't answer Hermione right away she shook the handle and I finally came to reality again. I nearly passed out and fell to the floor myself from staring at that stupid stick thing.  
"Hold on a bloody minute, let me pull my pants up at least, Merlin!" I yelled out at her as she knocked on the door a few more times.  
I let her in and we both looked at the horrible stick that told me the rest of my destiny. I then out of irritation threw it back to the ground and screamed "_Reducto,_" shattering it in explosion which satisfied my anger at it.  
"You're pregnant! Oh my goodness Ginny you're pregnant! You and Harry are going to have a baby, congratulations!" Hermione said excitedly, looking a little shocked at my attack on the little stick but then loosening up with a smile and jumping up and down.  
"I'm pregnant, I'm fucking _pregnant_." I repeated in a whisper.  
"Ginny you are married, it will be just fine! You act like it's the worst thing in the world." Hermione said in her high pitched excited voice again. I just wanted her to shut up and I told her so.  
I then asked her to leave me alone for a bit when I excused myself to my bedroom to cry and scream into my pillow for a while.

_I'm pregnant. I am having Harry's baby_, I thought to myself repeatedly because I still couldn't believe it. I think I was in shock.  
The rest of the night was an awkward one because I forbid Hermione to say a thing to Harry and Ron. Since we all lived together right now the news was going to be hard to hide and the boys would diffidently try to find out what has gotten into me.  
They both kept looking at me oddly at dinner. They even looked at Hermione for answers but she shrugged her shoulders and said in front of me, "I am not sure what's up with her."  
"She probably just got her period Harry, she's just fine. Stop worrying mate!" I overheard Ron say later that evening when Harry asked him again if he had any idea what might be wrong with me.  
I didn't look myself at dinner probably, my face was pale and I barely touched my food. Honestly it turned my stomach anyway.  
When Harry and I went to bed he just grabbed my hand and held it, not asking questions but just being there for me. That is one of the things I liked about Harry. He doesn't budge on he is just here for me and I love him for that.  
After he was long asleep and I finally had enough of just lying there, still in shock with cradles and diapers running through my head. I finally forced myself to try and sleep.  
Merlin am I afraid... I am going to be a mother!  
My life is about to change forever. 


	3. Chapter 3 Accepting Fate

**A/N: So I think Harry is suspicious as to what is going on with his wife... don't you? Should she tell him right away or leave it to herself right now?  
Please if you read this and have the time... tell me how you like my story so far. I REALLY want to make it good and intense. Any advice would be appreciated!**

The bright morning daylight filled my pupils when I opened my eyes for the first time that morning on yet another snowy day- Saturday, January 21st.  
I laid there with my eyes fixed on the ceiling for just a moment, letting it sink in that I really am pregnant and wondering if my body would feel any differently today than yesterday.  
But it didn't, I didn't feel pregnant yet.  
Was yesterday just a dream? When should I go see a Healer? My questions to myself just kept flooding through my brain.  
I glanced to my right side to observe that my husband was lightly breathing with my hand still barely cupped in his and I smiled thinking how thrilled Harry will be to be told that he will be a father to our first child.  
My female emotional brain then filled with images of a laughing little messy, black-haired child with eyes the color of mine being tickled by him and my heart warmed. Maybe being pregnant wasn't such a bad thing even though I didn't want children just yet. I didn't _think_ I wanted children yet anyway.  
"You awake Gin?" I heard his light masculine voice ask, it almost startled me since I thought he was still sound asleep as he usually was at this time because it was one of his only days off.  
"Yes I'm awake." I answered him as my nerves about being pregnant returned.  
_How will I tell him?_  
"Are you okay, love? You weren't acting yourself last night." He asked, his eyes focused on mine now.  
"Yes, I'm fine Harry!" I answered confidently as I always did when something was wrong but I didn't want him to know about it, "Promise." He continued to look at me with those concerned eyes but he didn't press on. He knows not to mess with my temper.  
I then sat up and caught my reflection in the vanity mirror across the dark hardwood floor in our huge master bedroom. I looked paler than usual, my red long hair was tangled as it always was in the mornings, my brown eyes had bags under them, and I looked very tired as though I pulled an all-nighter studying for exams or something.  
The smell of bacon and other breakfast foods wafted through the tiny open crack in our door and my stomach started to growl when it hit my nostrils.  
Harry must have smelt the same thing at that moment because he commented, "I love Hermione's Saturday morning cooking."  
I suddenly felt a surge of jealousy as to why he would say such a thing. "Why didn't you marry _her_ then instead of me? My mum taught her to cook when she stayed with us after the war! She couldn't cook a thing before that! I would cook more than her if she didn't hog the damn kitchen every morning before I get up!"  
Harry looked at me and didn't dare say anything else. I think I must have scared him into complete silence.  
I don't know where that attack came from but it offended him and now I felt quite bad. Gees, I only just woke up and already yelled at my poor husband after he spent the night comforting me by holding my hand. What a horrible wife I am.  
"Sorry, I don't know where that came from." I apologized with honesty, truly embarrassed at my actions. Although at times in the past I honestly did wonder if he fancied Hermione but I never confronted him about it.  
"Don't worry about it Gin." He replied, his bright green eyes pouring into mine as though he was attempting to use Legilimens on me.  
I smiled unsurely at him, slipped my cold feet into my favorite black leather slippers Harry had bought me for Christmas, bent over to kiss his soft cheek, and walked through our Master bedroom's door after casting a charm to somewhat tame my wild rat's nest of hair to make it straight and silky.  
I walked into our kitchen after I was done in our bathroom and Hermione was in her nightgown currently working hard on scrambled eggs on our stove the muggle way. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as they always were when working hard on something.  
Since the war ended she had started doing things more the 'muggle way' than with magic. Maybe the war scared her so much she didn't even know if she wanted to be a witch anymore? I never have asked her so I didn't know, but I don't blame her. She still had an impressive title in the Magical Law Department at the Ministry and uses magic there every day. Somedays I don't understand her.  
"'Morning Hermione. Breakfast smells amazing!" I greeted her, making her jump and drop a scrambled egg from the spatula and she cursed "shit".  
"Hi Ginny, good morning, you slept a little later than usual!" She said a lot more enthusiastically than me, winking at me because she knew why I was a little more tired than normal and the boys didn't.  
Ron then waved silently from the kitchen table where he was reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Nothing important in here today as usual these days, it's boring lately." he reported to us as he closed the paper, sitting it folded onto our dark brown wooden dining table inherited from mum at their wedding.  
"That's good news Ronald! To _not_ have news is great news." Hermione commented lightly, walking over to her husband with a plate full of cheesy scrambled eggs, maple sausage, bacon, and pancakes, making his mouth visually water.  
Ron immediately picked up his fork and dug into the food, making my stomach turn at how much he was eating at once.  
"'You spoil 'e Hermione Weasley!" He grunted satisfyingly.  
I chuckled and sat next to my brother, trying to avoid looking at him because I swear it would make me vomit.  
"I would like what he has but in lesser portions, please?" I chuckled at Hermione just as Harry joined us after greeting his two best friends.  
I was so happy when Ron finally proposed to Hermione after they realized they loved each other during the second wizarding war...  
He proposed to her a much different way than Harry did me. With my help the proposal was quite romantic.  
He had bought her a new book (that was of course one of her favorite gifts she could ever receive), put it on her studying desk in their bedroom amongst her many work things and then placed a dozen red roses next to it (her favorite color). The engagement ring was tied to a little note that said, "I_'ll love you forever, like you for always. I promise to take care of you for the rest of my life from your beautiful brown hair to your slender, sexy toes. Will you marry me Hermione Jean Granger?" _  
It took her a day to figure it out but when she found the ring she walked out where Ron, Harry, and I were sitting, sat in Ron's lap, and sobbed into his shoulder happily after saying, "Of course I will!"  
They were married three months later in The Burrow's backyard exactly where Harry and I married six months after that.  
We however married by the day five years after the end of the second wizarding war. Harry wanted it that way for some reason, he never explained to me why.  
After breakfast Harry disappeared into his office to get to some unfinished work from his week finished as he did every weekend. Luckily he only tried to do it once during the weekend and spend the other day with me but I still got irritated at times because all four of us were always off on the weekends and I'd rather spend some time with him too rather than Ron and Hermione the whole time as he barricades himself away.

With his position being head Auror he does almost more work than Hermione even though _she_ takes her work much more seriously and spends many more hours on what needs to be done as she always had.  
Hermione looked to me with a smile as she finished up the dishes with her wand. An idea obviously popped up in her head because she suddenly looked excited. "Do you want to go and visit Hogsmeade today?"  
I hesitated because of the thought of being in the snow all day long. I didn't like the snow, I'd rather it be warm and rainy. But despite my dislike of the weather I was bored of being in the house since my Quidditch team didn't practice again until the warmer season arrives.  
"Sure I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out of the house," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.  
I actually enjoyed my brother and sister-in-law living with us because they are company when Harry is working so hard. Hermione and I have become very close since Ron and she became closer as a couple.  
We often enjoyed watching movies (moving pictures of stories) on Hermione's muggle TV (a huge box that contained the moving pictures, music, and talking people). I loved muggle products; maybe it was inherited by my father?  
I disappeared into my bedroom to get ready and found the warmest clothes possible. When I returned into the living area of our flat Hermione was telling the boys where we were off to and they both wanted to come with. _Great_.  
After Harry and Ron got bundled up we all gathered on the front porch and joined hands. I looked at Hermione silently asking her if it was safe for me to apparate pregnant and she knew I would probably ask because she was nodding when we met eyes. This made me remember that sometimes I felt like Hermione should have been a Healer because she would have made a good one.  
I looked to my left and noticed Harry was watching us, his green eyes looked at me questionably, wondering what I am hiding from him.  
We then apparated after he looked away, looking unhappy with me.


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking The News

**A/N: So Ginny told Harry now and he seems quite pleased. How do you guess Ron will react? Happy? Pissed? If you have time and you have read the chapter please leave me a little review or advice you can think of to help me improve :) I hope you enjoyed my story so far!**

A sharp crack echoed through the air as we all landed on our feet across the street from The Three Broomsticks_. _My feet were already cold even though I was supporting a rather large pair of snow boots.  
I noticed Harry didn't talk to me as we entered and Hermione insisted we order something on her.  
I now felt extremely bad and I hated keeping secrets from Harry- especially not too long after we _just _got married. Maybe I should have just told him first even before Hermione. Yes, that would have been the more logical and respectful thing to do, tell my husband the news first. But I can be a bit dodgy at times and it must be the natural Weasley in me. And I am scared even though I am a twenty-two year old, married to my twenty-three year old husband!  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron ordered their usual Fire whiskey and suddenly I was irritated with Hermione that she brought us in here. I can't drink alcohol! I'm pregnant! And Harry and Ron will diffidently suspect something if I don't order my usual Fire whiskey with them as I always do because I enjoy having a good drink at times- or _did_.  
"Are you going to order?" Asked my brother, bringing me out of my daze of thoughts. I must have been staring blankly at the counter for at least five minutes by the way he was looking at me.  
I looked up at the menu and decided on a Butterbeer, receiving awkward looks from Ron as I did so. Harry still wasn't acknowledging me at this point. I have to tell him _today_.  
The four of us found a somewhat private booth in a far corner of the pub. Harry sat next to me although I could feel tension between us and even though we were so close I felt distant from him anyway. Oh I hope he understands it was just yesterday that I found out and I was just nervous to tell him so soon.  
We drank our beverages in almost thick silence.  
Hermione could tell there is something up and she announced suddenly after we finish, "Ron and I are going to walk around the streets for a while. I am going to let you two talk because obviously there is some tension in the air between you both."  
Ron looked between Harry and I confused. He never notices things even when they are right in front of him. Hermione, after gently squeezing my shoulder in comfort then pulled Ron away from us and out the front door of the pub, into the snow.  
I stood up and moved to the bench across from Harry so I could face him. His eyes looked into mine as he waited for me to speak up first. I felt my cheeks redden and I looked at my lap, unwilling to talk.  
He noticed I wasn't going to speak and his face was red with anger as he said through clenched teeth. "I thought that we agreed we would never keep secrets from each other."  
"I'm not keeping any secret from you!" I lied icily, but I knew my eyes were obvious.  
"Sure. Is that why I observed that swap of looks between Hermione and you this morning before we left? I am Hermione's best friend and have noticed her acting odd since yesterday, you are my wife and you are acting directly the opposite of yourself. There is something you are both keeping from me! It has taken me everything I have not to use Legilimens on you since yesterday! We just got married two weeks ago for Merlin's sake and you are keeping something from me _already_?" The way he talked showed me he was more hurt than angry and he probably was expecting something even worse than what I was about to tell him, like I cheated on him before the wedding or something which was not the case at all.  
"Harry… it's not necessarily a bad thing what I haven't told you!" I said to him, wondering how I will explain this to him, never having to break such important news.  
"Then why can't you tell me? I am your husband! We have never kept secrets from each other before! Since we are married are you going to suddenly start keeping things from me?" Harry said as his irritation at this didn't subside.  
I just had to come out and say it. "Okay well this is something that wasn't supposed to happen for quite a while but… I erm… I am pregnant with your child. You are going to be a father Harry. I didn't know how to tell you-" I said to my husband, feeling relief coming off of my chest like a Hippogriff was lifted off of it.  
I watched as his face went from its normal color- to green- to stark white. He was shocked. I thought he would pass out but after a five minute silence he… smiled?  
"This isn't a bad thing at all. I can't believe you were afraid to tell me!" Harry said standing up off of his bench and taking my hand to help me stand up. He then put his strong arms around my slender body and hugged me to his chest. Suddenly I was crying because of his sudden sweetness.  
"I am just scared and that's why I didn't tell you. I-I am usually a very mature and emotionally composed person but this shocked me! We have only just w-wed Harry and now we are expecting!" I cried into his shoulder, not being able to contain myself because it came out of nowhere.  
"Ginny love, it's going to be okay. You will be the best mum ever and I know I will be a good father too. This is where you have to tell yourself that everything happens for a reason. Most of the time it happens at the right time even if we don't think so." My husband said soothingly, not letting go of me. "Have you told Ron?"  
That was going to be a whole other issue. "No, I haven't."  
"We will do it together at dinner tonight, okay? He will be fine after a while." Harry said with a grin at my fear of telling my big brother. Then his face lit up again. "I can't believe I am going to be a dad."  
"I can't believe either of us will be parents. I was expecting this to happen like five years or so from now. You're right though, we will be just fine. Take life as it comes I reckon." I replied, feeling more at peace since I told Harry but still uneasy about the whole situation.  
"What are you going to do about your new season starting next month though when it gets warmer?"  
Oh damn I didn't even think about my Quidditch team! The Holyhead Harpies introduced me into their team two years ago as their new seeker and since then I have continued to be exceptionally wonderful at my favorite sport, helping them complete at least twenty wins since I joined. Now I am going to have to tell them too because in about three months' time my weight will be too much to even lift a broomstick off of the ground- come to think of it I probably wouldn't even be able to _see_ the ground so that would be a whole other issue. I'll also much less be able to play an aggressive sport in the air.  
I couldn't believe the words I was about to say and it made me want to scream and blame it on my little 'bundle of joy' growing inside of me. "I will have to quit for the season."  
"I'm sorry-" Said Harry, knowing how hard that will be for me.  
"It's not like I have any choice," I replied, fighting a ball of emotion in my throat. Quidditch was my passion, my reason to exist besides my husband and family.  
Hermione and Ron walked back inside the pub then and stood near us.  
"Ready to head home?" Hermione asked us as Ron looked between us again this time with his pink ears. Anytime Harry and I would fight Ron would of course blame it on _him_.  
"Sure!" I said a little too lightly, grabbing Harry's hand to make my brother stop glaring at him and leading the way into the mushy white stuff outside.  
We then apparated back home and I braced myself for the next phase of breaking the news.  
Now it was time we had to tell my brother. Let the fun begin.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Ronald

**A/N: So Ginny is starting to get attached to her little one growing inside as does every woman eventually not soon after you see the word pregnant on a test. I am starting to feel bad for Ginny... because we all know how she can be stubborn about things and realizing she is going to be raising a child is terrifying yet exciting to her... she is getting excited despite her hardship coming up in the future. Poor Ginny :(****  
****What do you think will happen next?**

The silence in the dining room was so thick someone could slice it with a knife.  
Ron had been looking from Hermione, to Harry, to me and back again with his eyebrows raised. "Is someone going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on then?"  
Hermione chuckled a little and looked at Harry and me, causing Ron to look at her as though she was mad. But when we seemed too afraid to speak first Hermione decided to. "The two of them have some news to share with you Ronald."  
Ron then looked at Harry for a split second with a glare and then looked straight at me. His ears were already turning a light shade of pink from the stress of the tension so he was already a little bothered.  
"Harry and I are expecting. We found out just yesterday." I spat out in a little higher than a whisper because every time I thought of it again it made me nervous that I was about to be a mother.  
Ron's eyebrows went so high they were almost hidden in his red hair. His cheeks filled with color and then he frowned a little, obviously not knowing what to say about his baby sister and best friend having a baby together. He then finally said awkwardly, "Well erm… congratulations are in order I guess!"  
"Thanks!" Harry said smiling now that he realized his best friend wasn't going to hex or kill him.  
"It is a bit soon but I guess since the two of you are married I can't say anything negative against it. Although you should go to a Healer and get checked out, I wouldn't trust those muggle tests you know. I won't believe it until you do that." He grunted, looking as though he needed to say something like that at least. When no one said anything to that he added, "Right then, I think I am going to visit mum and dad. I won't tell them anything though, don't worry."  
Ron then left the dining room and walked over to the floo powder near the fireplace. Stepping in he then chanted "The Burrow" and the green flames engulfed him and he was gone from view.  
Hermione burst out in laughter. "That went well!" She giggled, looking at Harry and me for some kind of response.  
"I would say it couldn't have gone better actually." Harry agreed, chuckling a bit too in relief.  
I just rolled my eyes, of course Ronald wouldn't believe me unless I had a Healer 'check me out'. Big brothers are so annoying.  
A little while later Harry and I started to clean up dinner together while Hermione cleaned up her plate and left to go check on Ron at The Burrow. She wasn't worried about him but wanted to go see why he left regardless.  
When we finished cleaning, alone for the first time in ages it seemed. Harry put his arms around me and pulled me into his body with an embrace.  
"I am excited to be a father to our child. _Our_ child, isn't that odd to be able to say that?" Harry whispered as he leaned into my neck with soft kisses.  
"I know, it is quite odd." I said uncertainly, trying not to show him the nervousness in my voice.  
"I know you're scared but you are going to be the mum Ginny." Harry said, closing the space between his lips with mine and I could feel them smiling still. He was so happy that he was about to be a father. "I hope it's a boy."  
I didn't even think about that! How it will be a boy or girl, a son or daughter because to me it's just a baby. But I would want a boy first too if I could pick. "If it's a boy we will name him James," I heard myself say out of nowhere.  
Harry's face lit up and he started beaming at me, "Yes, that'd be perfect."  
He led me to our bedroom and we then laid down and started to kiss each other passionately. He brought my body to be on top of him and we were close to almost making love when the fireplace roared to life again and we heard footsteps.  
"We're back!" Hermione's voice announced.  
Harry cursed under his breath and re-zipped his pants. We haven't made love since the night he got me pregnant so I could understand his irritation, poor chap.  
I got myself redressed as well and walked out to join my brother and sister-in-law. Ron looked a little down but he grinned for only a second when he saw me, "Sorry for leaving you guys in the middle of dinner."  
"I forgive you Ron." I said rolling my eyes and putting my hands on my hips because he still looked quite grumpy. He didn't acknowledge Harry for quite a while either which bothered me too.  
By the time our bed hour came around I was a bit tired. I found it kind of odd though that I still don't feel pregnant at all whatsoever, my breasts weren't even sore. My mum had every symptom under the sun with all seven of us Weasley children.  
As Harry and I lay in bed to start trying to sleep I felt worried about that but told myself mentally to calm down, everything is okay.  
Harry, still elated from me telling him brought me to him to cuddle as we fell asleep.  
He was long asleep by a few hours later and I was still wide awake because I finally realized that I have an actual human being inside me that will require attention. Hell, I can barely do my own hair, how am I going to raise a child?  
I have Weasley in my blood, we were built to produce big families and have many children starting pretty young. I guess I will probably turn out okay.  
I thought about how excited mum would be that we are pregnant. My brother Bill has one daughter with Fleur named Victoria who's two. She was mum's first grandbaby and is extremely spoiled. Fleur is a little stuck up about her daughter though and doesn't bring her over to visit much.  
When this baby is born I will bring it over to mum's all the time so she could see him/her, let her make a bunch of meals and fill the baby's belly up until they explode.  
Oh no I'm starting to get a little excited… I am about to be a mother. I am about to have the responsibility to make sure my child doesn't break their bones, or put their self in any kind of danger. But I am starting to like the idea of having a mini Harry or me. How adorable will that little one be?  
I rubbed my tummy in affection while I let myself finally fall asleep. This baby was actually ours as Harry said earlier. It was a creation of the man I love and I. How amazing is that?


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner With News

**A/N: I hope that you are liking my story still so far. :) ****  
****If you have a minute, let me know how you think of it! ****  
****Thanks for even reading it.**

It was a couple weeks after first speaking to Ron and my brown eyes first hurt when I opened them as the sunlight stabbed them like daggers.  
I was never a morning person but _did_ enjoy my Quidditch practices early in the morning, loving the feeling of flying in the crisp cool air. Too bad I wouldn't be able to get on a broom again for quite a few months and that saddened me.  
It was Sunday and Harry was snoring loudly next to me. I could hear Hermione's muggle TV playing in the living room downstairs.  
I stretched my body before getting up. As I tried to stand up I fell back to the bed, dizzily.  
"You alright over there Gin?" Harry's voice sleepily asked me, looking over when he heard the fall.  
"I'm fine, just lost my balance a moment."  
I then got up again and headed into the living room to find Ron there alone. He didn't look up at me when I walked to him and his eyes watched the pictures on the screen, silent.  
"Hi Ron." I greeted him, talking to him for the first time in a few days since he had been at work and I had been very tired, "Are you alive over there?"  
"Yes." He said quietly, looking to me a moment and then saying, "Good morning."  
"Good morning. Where's Hermione?" I wondered, noticing she was nowhere to be found.  
"She went into work awhile, has a lot to do." He said, starting to yawn.  
I realized this may be one of the only times I would have alone with my brother and while we don't get along all the time our relationship got a little closer after our older brother, Fred died. I wanted to see how he really felt about my being pregnant with his very best friend. It had been a couple weeks after we told him so you'd think it had set in… not with Ronald, though.  
I looked back over at him and he had his eyes closed, I then rolled my eyes and shook him. He didn't respond and I sat there a few minutes. "Ron!" I finally said five more minutes later, irritated with waiting.  
"Wah-?" He asked groggily looking over at me. "Ginny, bloody hell I am trying to sleep on my last day off this weekend!"  
"Well I am sorry but I didn't come over here just to sit here. I want to talk to you!" I said, my temper with him rising.  
"What about?"

"_What about_? Are you serious Ronald?!" I asked, furious. "Maybe about how you feel about your niece or nephew?!"  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, so how do you feel about it, honestly?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn't explode because he looked a little upset again. I started to regret coming to talk to him every second that passed.  
"I think you shouldn't have shagged Harry until you are at least thirty. That's how I feel about it." Ron said, still watching the TV.  
I wanted to laugh at his witty comment, but I got even more hacked off at the same time. "Ron we are _married_, in our early twenties, and are perfectly financially stable. Why are you being so- never mind maybe I will talk to you about it another day. Guess two weeks wasn't long enough for you. I'm off to take a bath!"  
I then left my brother's side, having enough of his immaturity, and returned upstairs to the master bedroom. Seeing that Harry was still asleep, I slipped into the bathroom and closed the door.  
I shed my pajamas on the floor near the sink and looked in the mirror at my slender, naked body.  
I wondered how big I would really be when I am about to have the baby and turned to my side. There was already a little tiny bump there. How truly far along am I? I rubbed it and noticed there was diffidently not just a bump but a hard bulge and I rubbed it in distant thought.  
I sat there for a good five minutes just looking at myself in the mirror, coming to terms that my stomach was in fact going to stretch to twice its size and then proceeded to turn on the tap in our huge garden bathtub.  
When I got in the bathtub the water felt so amazing. My back had been aching and the hot water was just what I needed. My skin turned a shade of strawberry red and I put my head underwater to level out the temperature with the rest of my body. I started to feel too hot and picked up my wand to make it at least a _bit_ cooler.  
Today we were going to share the news with my mum and dad. We were going over for dinner as we did every other Sunday and I couldn't be more excited but nervous. My anxiety has been picking up a lot the past couple of weeks and I can't explain why.  
After I finished washing myself I got out and got dressed. Harry was up and getting dressed when I walked out and I gave him a kiss.  
I smiled widely at him and whispered, "Feel." I took his hand and put it on my stomach where the tiny bulge was.

"My baby is growing." Harry said, smiling broadly.  
"Yes it is." I agreed while still smiling.  
Since Hermione was at work I made lunch for the men and I and we sat silently at the table since Ron was on awkward speaking terms with Harry and me.  
Finally Hermione had returned a few hours later and she made things less awkward while talking about the odd cases she had at work that day.  
The time came to floo over to The Burrow and I got even more nervous.  
We found ourselves in the Burrow living room at a quarter past six in the evening. Mum had pot roast in the oven and I could smell it very strongly. It smelled really good but it also turned my stomach.  
After mum and dad came over to greet us all I felt as though I may vomit. After I couldn't hold it in any longer I ran into the closest restroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet bowl.  
I returned after washing up and mum was worried that I was ill, making Harry laugh out loud and Hermione and Ron look at him as though he was honestly mad.  
Mum and dad looked over to him too and he said before I was ready for him to, "Ginny and I have some news."  
Of course my mum caught on and she immediately began to smile with eyes full of tears. "Do I have another grandbaby on the way?!" She exclaimed as my father's eyes widened in shock, not unlike Ron's did when he first found out.  
I nodded as mum hugged me almost to where I couldn't breathe. My dad also joined her and hugged me gently saying, "I can't believe it. My only little girl is going to be a mum, my Ginny."  
I almost swore I saw tears in his eyes too. I then, out of emotion, started to cry too. "I was in shock as well because it seemed very soon."  
"Oh honey you and Harry are married, its glorious news!" My mother said, still crying tears of joy. She turned to Ron, "I thought you and Hermione would pop one out first!"  
Hermione's face then turned red and Ron didn't answer her because he was embarrassed as well. I couldn't help but smile.  
The rest of the night consisted of dinner and laughter. I had a very good night and by the time we got home, I was exhausted.  
Harry and Ron had started talking again and they watched some odd show on the TV while Hermione and I chatted in her bedroom.  
"I am starting to get excited." I confessed to her while she changed into her pajamas.  
"Well I'm glad because the baby is coming in a short six months." Hermione said with a smile.  
I didn't realize how fast a pregnancy goes, wow!  
Tomorrow would be the day I have to tell my Quidditch team I can no longer be on it for the season. I surely hope I can come back on the next one.  
I drifted off to sleep before anyone else did, tired from the day's happenings.


	7. Chapter 7 Nobody Likes A Quitter

**A/N: So Ginny did one of the things she didn't want to do most... quit her Quidditch team. ****  
****What do you think will happen next? I hope you are still enjoying my story!****  
****It sounds like she is about to have a disturbing dream, what do you think might take place in it? **

"Ginny, wake up!" A female voice yelled from the door a week after I told my parents about my pregnancy.  
I then opened my brown eyes to observe my sister-in-law and good friend standing in the doorway peering at me with her intense eyes. Every strand of her hair was frizzed but she didn't seem to care, usually she wasn't in her pajamas either and I wondered if she was really late to work or something of the sort.  
"I took off today so we can go tell your Quidditch team together. I didn't want you to have to go through that alone!" Hermione explained to my confused look, walking in and sitting at the edge of my bed grinning, "just remember it's all for this little bundle of joy coming. Now come eat your breakfast that I made you!"  
I rolled my eyes but smiled and sat up, happy Hermione and I had become closer within the past year or so because I never really had a girlfriend to talk to besides Luna. Of course Luna was a good friend but I got tired of hearing about nargles and such twenty-four seven, she had met a new boyfriend named Rolf in the past six months and I was happy for her because she was happy.  
I sat at the edge of my bed and then slipped my feet into my slippers, walking to the bathroom to throw my red, tangled bed hair into a ponytail as my stomach growled for food.  
After I got my hair situated I followed Hermione into the kitchen where she had toasted bread, a variety of colorful fruit, and eggs on my plate waiting for me to eat. I looked at her questionably, wondering why the sudden change of menu.  
She smiled and shrugged her shoulders at my muted question. "It's for nutrition for the baby!"  
I laughed out loud at her comment because poor Hermione _should_ know about nutrition; she tries to force my brother to eat something healthy every meal all the time unsuccessfully.  
Even though toast sounded disgusting to me at the time, I sat down and started to nibble on it anyway while Hermione watched.  
"So have you been sick at all yet?" Hermione wondered while she finally stopped watching me eat and went over to start cleaning the boy's dishes from this morning with her wand.  
"Only once but I don't have many symptoms. I guess everyone is different because my mum was as sick as a dog with all seven of us. I was the worse for her I think. So maybe I am having a boy?" I said to her, feeling warmed at the thought I may have a little James Potter inside of me.  
"Maybe you are! How sweet of you both to name the baby after his mum or dad. Oh Ginny, I can't believe you and Harry are having a baby!" Hermione said as her warm brown eyes started to tear up, "it's just that a few years ago we never even knew if we would all be alive right now!"  
I agreed with her because what she said was true, we thought we were possibly going to die at the second wizarding war. "I know. I just wish Fred still was-" And it was my turn to tear up, my brother, my poor brother won't even ever be able to meet his niece or nephew.  
I didn't cry very much about the death of Fred but I had my fair share of tears though. I wasn't a crier and everyone in my family knew that. Fred's death was still very hard for us even five years later.  
"I know he would be so proud!" Hermione said, the tears escaping her eyes to slip down her cheeks.  
I was about to cry too but stopped myself. "He will be his or her guardian angel though!"  
"Very true." Hermione said, urging herself to not cry any longer either.  
Hermione then sat at the table and silently looked out at the drizzle outside while I finished eating solemnly. It took forever it seemed to eat and swallow every bite because after talking about Fred my appetite went from hungry to not hungry at all.  
The awkward silence between us got a little too much for me so I took my plate to the sink and washed it off and left Hermione alone in the kitchen to take a shower- not wanting to talk about my deceased brother any longer.  
As I walked into the shower which was running with comfortably warm water, I got an intense cramp on my left side, so bad that I doubled over for a moment and lost my breath. I didn't think anything of it though and continued into my shower like nothing happened.  
By the time my shower was finished I hadn't had any more cramping so I tried my best to not think about it and got dressed in something warm and comfy since it was damp and cool outside today. I was at least grateful that the snows of the winter season had started to stop. I was ready for warm and sunny weather!  
Hermione looked up from a book she had started to read and looked at me, commenting, "You look pale, are you feeling ill?"  
"No mum I'm not." I joked with her as I sat next to her, "what are you reading now anyway?"

"Moby Dick, it's a muggle novel but so far I am enjoying it. Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked, seeing that I already had my shoes on.  
"Sure." I said, feeling downfallen again when I remembered that I was quitting my Quidditch team.  
I followed Hermione out into the drizzle and into her muggle car. I thought about a few weeks ago when the last time I was in this car I found out I was pregnant.  
"Are you ready for this?" Hermione questioned, observing me looking up at the clouds silently with a smirk on my face.  
"Yes. I just wish that I didn't have to get pregnant yet, but now that I am I will love the baby no matter what. I will miss Quidditch though." I confessed, my face flushing as my nerves started to become more intense.  
"I understand. It is scary but I know you and Harry will be brilliant parents! I am kind of nervous of when Ron and I conceive. I think he might go mad considering how upset he was when he found out about you." Hermione said to me, and then I could see in her blushing face that she regretted it.  
I frowned and looked back out the window. I didn't realize my brother was upset still with my being pregnant.  
The rest of the ride was mostly silent because Hermione didn't say anything after she said the thing about Ron.  
We arrived at my team's headquarters after an hour or so of driving and I took a deep breath before walking in.  
I knew the captain of my team and also lead keeper, Izabella Marquise would be there and sure enough as I walked further into headquarters she was sitting in her office with the door open.  
Her dark curls fell relaxingly around her shoulders and her intense green eyes were focused on papers in front of her as I approached, hearing my footsteps she looked to me with a smile.  
"Genevra!" She said excitedly in her French accent, having liked me more than most on the team she always had a smile when I was talking to her. I was the youngest on the team and she had told me time and time again I was like a little sister to her.  
"Bella, hi!" I said uneasily, walking in as my feet started to feel like boulders. I didn't want to do this.  
I walked silently the rest of the way and sat at her desk, fighting the ball of emotion in my throat.  
"How 'ave you v'een?" She wondered, searching me with her scary, beautiful eyes.  
"I have been better." I confessed, looking anywhere but her.

"V'hy? Are you v'eeling okay?" Izabella asked, concerned.  
I swallowed really hard and looked at her. "I'm pregnant Bella."  
Her smile turned into a frown. "Oh no," she said.  
"Yes. So that's what's going on with me." I said, looking away from her and down at my shoes.  
"Well, so v'hat are you going to do?" She asked me, looking seriously at me.  
"I have to quit the season and come back the next." I said, a tear escaping my cheek. Quidditch_is_ something I would cry over.  
She put a hand on mine and smiled, "I am happy for you and Meester Potter!"  
I looked up at her and wiped the tears that kept falling but still felt horrible that I am quitting. "Well thank you but it is a bit soon, we weren't quite expecting it this early in our marriage."  
"It iz okay the same thing happened to me!" Izabella commented, trying to comfort me now.  
I shrugged and then smiled at her. "Well that makes me feel a little better but Quidditch and Harry are all I know in my life and that is about to change forever."  
"Dat iz true but in a good way!" She said, "Go enjoy being pregnant girl and congratulations!"  
I smiled again before getting up and giving her a hug. I couldn't believe she took it this well.  
Hermione waited patiently for me and I sat quietly in her car, tears streaming down my face from what I just had to do. She comfortably grabbed my hand and we silently headed back home.  
By the time we got home I was feeling a bit better and when we got in our flat Harry and Ron were home from the Ministry.  
I hugged Harry to me and fought to prevent more tears to come. "I had to quit Quidditch but I guess it's for a good reason."  
"Oh Gin, it's okay to be upset. That's your life!" He said, hugging me even closer to him.  
"But it's for this little one." I said putting a hand on my belly, it felt even harder and like it had grown, I haven't looked in quite a few days.  
Harry followed my movement and smiled at the feeling of my tiny bump. "I think it's about time we go to the Healer."  
I nodded at him in response, "I agree. See if this is actually real because it just doesn't feel real yet."  
Harry held my hand the rest of the night before bed and no one dared to speak of me quitting Quidditch today which I was grateful for.  
Ron still wasn't talking much to me or Harry, I hated that he is upset about the fact that I am pregnant but he will eventually get over it and I knew that.  
I went to bed shortly after dinner… and my sleep turned into dreams that I will never forget…


End file.
